Sunslicer2 as "Gerard" (Return to the Island)
13:23 GerardRP 44c37305@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.195.115.5 has joined #electrical 13:23 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Sunslicer2. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 13:24 Username: Sunslicer2, Character Name: Gerard 13:24 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:24 Okay. 13:24 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:25 Nope, not really. But I do get annoyed with religious/anti-religious people try to shove their beliefs down people throats or are disrespectful of other religions/non-religions.... If that makes sense. 13:25 <@TDIFan13> It totally does. 13:26 <@TDIFan13> I feel the same way, personally. 13:26 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 13:26 Hmmm... No, unless I feel like the characters click. 13:26 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 13:27 Will you accept a trope as a stereotype? 13:27 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, of course! 13:27 Okay :P 13:27 <@TDIFan13> TD's all about stock characters. c: 13:27 Snark Knight, Anti-Hero... ish 13:27 Hard shell, soft inside 13:28 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Sadie. Please begin. 13:28 Depending on how developed he gets, he could just become a hero. 13:28 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Sadie13 13:28 Be right back, Katie! 13:28 Hey... 13:28 Oh! 13:28 Hi, Gerard. :$ 13:28 Finally not attached at the hip? :P 13:28 What's wrong with my hips? :o 13:29 ..... Nothing. Nothing at all. So, why aren't you with Katie, then? If you can understand that, more. 13:29 Well, I said I'd be right back. 13:29 But secretly, I am just SO tired of her. 13:30 She's always, like, talking, and like, she never thinks of others or listens to THEM, it's all about her! 13:30 Really, now? I always thought Katie wasn't annoying at all. 13:30 And she never stops saying "like", like, in the middle of sentences. 13:30 That's, like, really, like, annoying! 13:30 Totally! 13:31 Well, like, maybe you, like, should stop spending less time, with, like, her. 13:31 Okay, this is my time to talk, not yours. 13:31 ANYWAY. 13:31 I totally think I'm going to start spending less time with her. 13:31 It's such a good idea that I just came up with right now, on the spot. 13:31 c: 13:31 Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry I opened my mouth. You're SUCH a genius, Sadie. 13:31 :o 13:31 Thanks! 13:31 I know. :3 13:31 ...... 13:32 What exactly is your GPA? 13:32 DAILY PHYSICAL ACTIVITY? *scoff* 13:32 I don't exercise! Ew! 13:32 Couldn't tell. Really couldn't. 13:32 *rolls eyes* 13:32 Thanks! 13:32 Okay, well, I have to get back to the challenge now. 13:32 Seeya later, Gerard! :$ 13:32 *to herself* He sooo wants me... 13:32 I'm sure you're gonna really help your team.... 13:32 See ya. 13:33 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. 13:33 <@TDIFan13> You can leave now, if you want! 13:33 <@TDIFan13> Thanks a lot. :3 13:33 Okay, thanks. :D 13:33 Have fun! 13:33 GerardRP 44c37305@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.195.115.5 has quit Page closed Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions